This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To examine the neural mechanisms, by functional brain imaging, of the perceptual and cognitive changes associated with specific visual training to determine whether perceptual and cognitive skills can be improved through training as compared with such skills in naturally-talented people who need no training. The hypothesis is that a software program (MPST) can be used to improve the perceptual skills of geospatial analysts as measured by the Harvard Geospatial-Analysis Battery. This is important for intelligence analysis, combat systems operations, and air traffic control.160 men and women age 18-40 recruited locally from the general population and GU college population (80 clinical;80 controls).